Queen of Electricity
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: Bff's, rivalries, and a crazy shipper. yupp! this story has it all! Well almost it all... When the geek of spidara spin finds out that Tallis has stolen her robotics to attack Core-tech there may not be anything left of Tallis... and if Isabelle gets her hands on him there may not be much left of Mr. Black either...
1. A Destructive meting

** Hey guys I'm back from vacation… Yeah yeah… I know that it wasn't that long but I wasn't expecting to be able to write for another month *shrug*. Yeah well let's say I was kinda bored without y'all too… I'm so happy you guys are liking my stories! :D So I'mma gonna try to write you the best story so far, the ten chapter, **_**Queen of Electricity**_**, enjoy.**

"_WHAT?!_" Bren screamed. "I wanted to meet her, she shows me affection then she leaves the next day!" Bren was complaining again. This time about the rich, geek girl they met two days ago, Catrina Hazes.

Jake laughed at him "Oh my god! This guy complains more than Isabelle when she's going through PMS." Isabelle whirled around. "HEY! I'm not that bad!" Isabelle hollered at him. "Sorry" he replied weakly. "Yeah right" Isabelle grumbled and looked away.

Isabelle's pocket started to make noise. Isabelle pulled out an iphone. "What!" Isabelle said harshly. There was a pause. "Well I'm the butt of Jake's jokes, what do you expect me to be like, hopping around and singing 'little miss gypsy' all day" Isabelle nearly screamed into the phone. There was another short pause. "Whatever! Where the heck are you?!" Isabelle snapped. Isabelle took a deep breath and groaned "Bye." She said irritated, rubbing her eye's her free hand.

"Guess where everyone's favorite super-geek is." Isabelle threw her hands up. "Where?" Jasmin asked already knowing the answer by her reaction on the phone. "Axletown and worse she's in the monsuno fights so I have to deal with her dippy uncle." Isabelle didn't seem at all pleased. I couldn't say I blamed her. I heard some nasty rumors about Isabelle's last encounter with Kitty-cat's Uncle Jeff.

"Why? What has happened?" Beyal pressed worried that there were murders involved, he honestly didn't think he had to worry but he still didn't put it past Isabelle. "When Catrina and I were dating she introduced me, he said something about going to 'mess me up' if I didn't make Catrina the happiest girl in the world. I said it was near impossible to do that and he swung at me. It ended with him in a choke hold" She shook head.

"You're…" Jinja trailed off backing up. "Not talking about that right now!" They all decided that they didn't want to ask. "And I'm not sure but…" Isabelle started not talking to anyone in particular "I think that…" She shook her head. "Never mind let's go."

"We won't be able to use any aerial monsuno, there are thunderheads rolling in." Jasmin looked up. "Ground monsuno will get solders on our tail for sure, looks like we're walking." She growled. I smiled at her, some days she was fun to watch.

-[}=={]—[}=={]-

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep up with the humans walking in the rain. Amazingly the first three members of core-tech were leading the pack, As if they knew they were headed to the underground.

When they got there Chase realized there was a note on the door. "Listen to this, 'If you are members of the underground we have moved to our outside location if not go away.'" Chase laughed "Well I don't think we're meeting anyone today." He shook his head

"We'll just see about that!" Isabelle said pushing her hair out of her eyes. Isabelle smiled walking into the storm leaving ice foot prints as she walked. "Oh no, this just will _not_ work out." Jasmin groaned and followed the determined monk through the thunderstorm.

After an hour of trekking through the rain, they finally found the 'outside location'. "Well this is it." Isabelle smiled at the ring side view "_Oh where, oh where, has my kitten gone."_ Isabelle sang to the tune of _old ball game _or whatever that song is called. "_Now for our main event: A triplet monsuno battle with Joseph Kimly trying to beat returning champ and my niece… __**CATRINA HAZES!**_" The crowd went nuts.

Bren nearly fell off over the bar trying to get a better look. A brown haired boy walked out waving and 'shooting his pistols'. Even the rain didn't make a noise. Catrina waltz out a little late and smiled hands in her pockets. If you wanted to hear people scream forget the rollercoaster come here. I nearly went deaf from all the noise... and I'm a spider.

"Tamlock, Shammy, Cola, LAUNCH!" Three yummy looking beetle-monsuno popped out of the cores. One black, one red, one orange. Catrina yawned. "Carablade, Neo-Carablade, launch." Both hippogriff-monsuno, who looked like Quickforce and his neo self, screeched viciously. "Hey It's a _triplet_ monsuno fight, meaning three, where's your third?" Joseph screamed.

Catrina smirked and held up a blue core instead of pink. "QUICKFORCE, LAUNCH!" She hollered. Core-tech looked at each other. There was no way. Sure enough Quickforce was standing in the middle of the ring. "Electric Canon!" The hippogriffs sent massive streaks of electricity into the beetles. All three beetles returned to their cores. "NO! You cheated. Me you right now in the center of the ring!"

"Unwise, buddy." Jasmin shook her head. "He's toast." Isabelle shrugged. "Literately." Jake added. "Return!" All the monsuno returned to their cores and Catrina jumped into the ring.

Catrina pointed at the sky, five lightning bolts hit her one after the other. She pointed her finger at Joseph, all the electricity fired at him. He shook violently after being hit. "_Your winner… __**Catrina Hazes!**_" Catrina rolled her blue eyes as she waved everyone to come talk to her.

-[}=={]—[}=={]—

Catrina smiled at her friends as she saw them for the first time in months. "WAIT! BREN DON"T STEP THERE!" Catrina guided the love-struck geek away from the electric tiles. "Is he always this clumsy?" Catrina asked Chase. "Most of the time but at least he tries, Catrina." That set me off. Chase remembered _**HER**_ name but not mine. My angered form was outlined by an explosion of monsuno essence and by my glowing red eyes. She was going to pay, BIG TIME!"

** Well… I wouldn't mess with our mystery narrator's man. But if you've read my profile then it's not such a mystery any more… Bottom line… RUN CATRINA! Any way review and PLEASE send me a request. **


	2. A new plot

**I'm back Ladies, gents and the criminally insane. And ya know who ya are. *chuckles* Well welcome to my funeral… heh… well I think that I'm a little late but hey who cares I'd rather get an A for effort then an F for writing crud that no one reads. So here we go enjoy my little piece of insanity.**

Core-tech made an attempt to dry off, Jake was talking away to Dax about god-knows-what (**No offense to anyone on that one**), and Catrina was blow-drying her hair. Jinja eyed the cord under Catrina's foot as it got zapped with the electricity still stored in her body. "How are you doing that?" Jinja interrogated her. "Monsuno essence." She said calmly "How's your hair not getting frizzy for the static electricity" Jinja further questioned. "Years of practice." She replied turning off the drier to avoid further questions. "Oi! You missed some spots" Dax joked motioning to the brownish spots in her hair. The diva scoffed and walked over to Isabelle.

A smirk crossed the diva's face as her gaze traveled to Beyal. "Who would like to help me?" Jake dragged the other boys any before they could ask 'with what'. Catrina made a small 'hmmp' before turning to the girls and smiling a cat like smile. "Beyal and Isabelle would make a cute couple both: smart, strong, agile, protective, and adorable…" Catrina looked to see the other two's reaction then continued. "One's a total hothead, one calm through just about anything, one all for war, one not, one destructive, one that hates Jake's guts… who wants to help me ship them?"

Both the other girls smiled and nodded. "What's the plan" Jinja asked curiously. "Simple as making sulfuric acid. Step 1. Transport Isabelle so she's on Beyal's chest. Step 2. Run away and watch the magic" Jinja and Jasmin rolled their eyes at the geek-diva's wording. Jinja rolled Beyal over so he was laying on his back. Jasmin picked Isabelle up and laid her face down on his chest. Once that was all done Catrina positioned his hands around her hips and her head off to the side so she could breathe and the three of them ran to the kitchen.

Beyal woke to pressure on his chest. He opened one eye to see Isabelle using his chest for a pillow. He panicked sending both of them toppling to the floor with a loud crash. Beyal was now on top of Isabelle with their lips connected. "WHAT HAPPEN?!" Catrina yelled as everyone ran into the living-room. Beyal got away from Isabelle and as if on cue she opened her eyes with a disappointed look on her face. Isabelle launched up from the floor and walked to the kitchen punching Catrina in the shoulder on the way. Catrina hit the ground with a thump and she stuck her tongue out at the violent monk. "I'm trying to help you!" Isabelle responded by chucking the fifty pound pot in the kitchen to the other side of the living room. Beyal looked horrified as the pot flew over his head. _CRASH!_ "What was that" Mr. Black asked running into the living room. "Isabelle just threw a pot, Uncle Jeffery." Catrina said casually, honestly Isabelle's thrown worse, we almost get that long-sword out of Jasper's shoulder… oh right the story. Mr. Black charged into the kitchen. _CRASH! BANG! BOOM! _Everyone ran into the kitchen.

Isabelle had Mr. Black pinned to the ground with a steak knife high above her head. Jasmin ran and grabbed Isabelle's arm a second before she stabbed him. All of Spidara Spin had to pull her off him.

I noticed the rain had stopped. I screeched at the fence at the front of the house. Chase was the first one out, which warmed my icy heart, the rest followed with Catrina trailing the pack. Payback time. I jumped on top of the gate and used a blast of wind to knock everyone but Catrina back. Somehow I had missed Bren but I didn't care, my target was Catrina. One more monster like screech and back flipped off the gate. I started to run down the hill transforming into my spider form to get a boost of speed.

Catrina ran after me Bren hot on her heels. They chased me into the down town. "Where did she go?" Asked Bren confused on how they had lost a giant spider in the crowd of people. "I don't know." They suddenly found themselves dangling from my web above the traffic. I crawled to Catrina. "Bethany why are we up here… how did we get up here?" Catrina interrogated me I pushed down on her head cutting the web just enough that if the web wiggled too much she would fall. "Stay. Away. From. Chase." I hissed the warning. "If this is what this is all about then you can have him, I like someone else." Bren's eyes were full of hope at her words. I just walked away.

-[}=={]-

Isabelle shook her head the impact had frozen them all to the spot. Isabelle ran in the direction that we took off in. She ran all the way down town. The giant black web was hard for her to miss. She glitched up to the top of a telephone line. "Isabelle if you shake the web the piece Catrina's attached to will snap." Bren hollered at her. She was unimpressed at Bren. She gracefully stepped on the web and was careful not to shake the web. She stepped to the core of the web and flipped so she was dangling with them. "Great! Now all three of us are stuck." Bren complained. Isabelle simply let one hand grab Catrina's and started to bounce the web.

Catrina felt the web brake and Isabelle nearly pull her arm out of the socket pulling her up Catrina latched on to Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle created an ice slide for Catrina just as the others joined her down town. "Tell me everything later" Isabelle whispered to Catrina quickly before she slid down the slide. Isabelle moved to Bren reaching a hand out when she got there. "Grab hold, trust me." Isabelle told him. Bren did as he was told. Isabelle tossed him over to the slide. He hit the slide pretty hard but slide down to the bottom. The web snapped and Isabelle was sent on a one way trip: down.

Isabelle was too scared to scream. Beyal caught her just before she hit the concrete. Isabelle let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Th-thank you, B-b-beyal." She looked pretty shaken. Beyal knew she couldn't walk so he just carried her back to the house.

-[}=={]-

"What!?" Isabelle screamed. "I went through all that just because she thought you were going to take Case from her?!" Beyal patted her on the back to calm her down. "Well if ya think about it, it makes sense." Jasmin said. "Well yeah… she's been with Chase since day 1" Isabelle agreed completely losing Core-tech. "But it doesn't give her the right." She continued. "Not What I meant Isabelle, I meant that he's the You-Know-What." Jasmin corrected. "Yeah she'll be protective." Jake agreed "I didn't even think of it that way." Isabelle admitted. "It makes more sense that way." Catrina shrugged. "But remember that _is not_ all of it you three!" Isabelle warned. The others nodded.

"Well it's time for bed." Jasmin noted the sunset. "We have a long day ahead of us." Isabelle said walking upstairs to the guest room. Catrina got up and walked toward her room. "Follow them to the guest room boys and Jinja." Catrina said pointing at the other girls. Jake Jumped up and followed Core-tech got up a little confused still. "What am I?" Chase asked Isabelle as he caught up. "It doesn't matter right now Chase, what matters is that you get eight hours." She replied. Chase didn't seem convinced. Isabelle sighed. "You're special to the monsuno because of something that happened on your mother's side of your family. There is now a war between your mother's side and father's side because of you being born, but you're not at fault. That's all I can tell you." Isabelle told him. He looked concerned but believed her. They walked into the guest room quietly after that. Catrina locked her door.

She open her window and stuck her head out to talk to me. "So why did we stage that, and why did Bren have to get mixed in it?" She asked me. "More believable and as promised I'll find out who hacked your company's system for you, Kitty-Cat." We both smiled at each other for our little game. Cat pretended to be innocent, I pretended to try to kill her we both get something out of it. Chase and Isabelle had both remembered something about the same time, so a double win. "So what did you get?" Cat asked. "Isabelle's fallen off a cleft before." I paused Catrina seemed surprised even though Karonchay is the worst territory in the world. "And Chase remembered the love web I spun for him." That pleased me I only ever spun one so Chase remembering the web touched me. It meant he still loved me. Catrina smiled at the small touched look on my face.

"I've got to go, girl, see you." I said blowing her a kiss. She waved me off as I jumped out of my tree. What? Did you think I was holding on to the window sill? Well then. Catrina closed her window going to her core-tablet. Messages from her parents. Delete. Messages from the Elec's. Who? Delete. Seven sent an update on Six. Save. She didn't see anything else so she hacked her company's system to do tracking and update them so this couldn't happen again. A blip appeared on her screen. The hacker was back. She followed them for a while. Finally they grabbed a folder. Bingo. Catrina tapped a few buttons and their entire network went down. She looked again. It was a type of networked nicknamed by teen hackers as an "Empire network."... My phone rang. _I've been hacked by a company! DX _The text was well written a sign Cat was ticked.

This was going to be fun.


	3. The start of it all

When Core-tech first walked down the stairs the next morning, all they could smell was bacon, all they could here was Grandma Future praise the chief about their ability to cook. "Remember child the only reason you or Core-tech are here is because of my little Kitty!" It took little time Core-tech to determine a) Mr. Black was talking b) Catrina was 'Kitty' and c) Isabelle was the one being told. Catrina chose this moment to stomp down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Core-tech decided to get some breakfast. The kitchen was large enough, there was a counter on the left side as you walk in, in front of the doorway was an island with a: stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, and spice rack all attached. On the counter was: a microwave, a toaster, a blender, a juicer, an egg cooker, and a cutting board with knife set, all in that order. The fridge was at the end of counter in the corner of the room. Cupboards were above counter. The green kitchen would be inviting if the table right of the door, beside the window, didn't have a grumbling geek tapping at her core-tablet hard enough to break it to the right of a Storm commandant chuckling at the scene with coffee in hand.

Isabelle was happily making different breakfast items, from scrambled eggs to pancakes. Core-tech stared at the feast on the table. "Wow, thanks Isabelle, this must have been hard to make." Jinja summed up all of Core-tech's thoughts for them. "No it wasn't that hard. It's quite simple to cook, plus I enjoy the work." Isabelle stated placing an omelet on a plate. "Now I'm going to wake up Jacque seeming's his lazy butt isn't up yet." With that the monk-princess walked out. "Who's Jacque?" Chase asked Jasmin. "Hmm? … Oh. That's Jake. Jake had his name legally changed four years ago because the Spanish side of his family, this would also be his father's side, couldn't pronounce it (we couldn't either for that matter, Izzy was the only one who called him the right thing) and he hated the English translation for it, 'John'. Jake was close in pronunciation but still a completely different name." As if to confirm, they heard three thumps, a crash, four or five bumps.

Isabelle strolled in and went to the Keurig-that core-tech had just realised was on the island as well-and grabbed the still steaming mug from under it. Jake walked in shirtless with some omelet still on his face and plopped down, bravely, beside Catrina. "Well? Sit down we don't bite," Jake looked at Catrina "Well she might but not you, me and Jazzy are more likely." Jinja sat beside Jake. "_Jasmin_ and _I_ are more likely _to get bit._" Isabelle corrected him. "English is my third language don't expect it to be perfect." Jake barked back. "It my sixth language and I am _still_ fluent enough to speak properly, so don't give me that, Jake." Isabelle started to go. Jasmin motioned for everyone to sit down before the conversation snow balled.

Chase sat by the window, Bren beside him, Beyal beside Bren and Dax on the end seat. Isabelle sat casually against the island, sipping her coffee. Dax looked her over as he piled his plate with the food. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and her hiker boots. She didn't even have her necklace on. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing your robes and such?" Isabelle eyed him. "Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend?"

The whole table erupted. Jasmin nearly choked on her coffee. Chase snickered behind his hand. Jake laughed. Catrina smiled. Bren spit out the food he'd been eating. Jinja was nearly rolling on the floor. Beyal eyed her with a small smirk. "_Hello_, Isabelle Montane where have you been, girl?" Jasmin smiled at her best friend.

"I was fishing for a husband but the fish in this pond are too stupid to bite the hook." Isabelle shook her head as Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boys. "I'm going back to my spunkier ways, to let off the anger building up." Jake eyed the other males confused. "None of them have even flirted with you?" Jake question was more directed towards Beyal, then anyone else. "No. why?" Jake blinked then waved her off.

Isabelle walked into the livingroom. Beyal followed her smacking Dax as he went. "Today has been a lot less confusing then the rest of the time we've spent with you." Dax commented. "Well this is a day off."

"We're usually bouncing around country to country trying to find wild monsuno."

"We don't usually find anything useful only weird."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

The fact the last sentence was in unison scare Bren a little. "You know I'm going to call Tango."

"She hasn't dumped you yet?" Jinja remarked.

Bren ignored her. Catrina shot him a look. "If it wasn- Do you have a twin sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Beatrice, I call her Bubble Bee, she's six minutes younger then I am but I never told anyone that, why?"

"You look like her."

"It's been eleven years since I last seen her."

"I thought so I know where she is."

"I miss Bubble bee."

"Okay let me show you where she is."

"I'll never see her again."

"Are you even listening?!"

Catrina was glaring at him. Bren chuckled nervously. The diva simply rolled her eyes and left.

Catrina walked in on the monks discussing the monsunos they had seen and their abilities. It bored Catrina to the point she could fall asleep rehearing the wonders of polar bear monsuno and how their only found in north Canada when they are not made in labs. Beatrice herself had given her that lecture. Then they got into the mating season for monsunos and Catrina was gone. That was not what she considered a teenager friendly topic. Noor an adult friendly topic. She honestly thought that, that subject should be left to the monsuno.

She would have kept trying to rid herself of the evil thoughts of _me,_ of all things, during the mating season, when the mail lady strolled by. "Finally back in town, huh?" She called over to the irritated blond, who finally perked up.

"Yeah, the team's getting back together so I came to say good-bye to Grandma and Uncle J. Is there mail for us?"

"A letter for you and some bills for the old-timers. Nothing new."

"Fan mail again?"

"No I don't think so. It has a government seal and the stamp is funny."

"Funny how?"

"It looked like a bunch of leaves in a circle with an 'H' in the middle."

"Hurricane. It's supposed to look like the eye of a hurricane. Hand it over. Now. They're my main customers."

The poor mail lady was fearful of Catrina's aggressive reaction of swinging her arms wildly trying to get the letter. She handed the letter over in fear of getting punched. Not that it would hurt. Catrina wasn't very strong.

Catrina ripped open the envelope. Her face was serious then she looked like she was about to cry. A smile came just as tears rolled down her face. "Beatrice." Was the only thing said from Catrina before she went inside.

"You dorks are not going to believe this. Beatrice A.K.A Beta A.K.A OMG just sent me a love letter." Catrina squealed. Everyone blankly stared at her. "She wants me to meet her so your all coming with me get packed."

"She's also gonna lay a beat down, on who ever hacked her."

"Geek vs. geek vs. muscle bound Canadian. Right on."

"That's a fight even Catrina can win."

Spidara Spin ran to get their stuff. Catrina sighed as Core-tech continued to stare. "I wish they didn't see me as the weak link."


End file.
